


Not Just a Year

by The_DoctorSimba



Series: ColdFlash Bingo Prompts 2019 [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Leonard Snart, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Dark Barry Allen, Dom Barry, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Eventual Happy Ending, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Gaslighting, Heavy Angst, M/M, Master Barry Allen, Master/Pet, Nicknames, Non-Consensual Spanking, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Pet Leonard Snart, Prompt Fill, Punishment, Rape, Set End of Season 2, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Spanking, Sub Leonard Snart, Timey-Wimey, Top Barry Allen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 08:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18206135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_DoctorSimba/pseuds/The_DoctorSimba
Summary: Barry Allen watches his father die at Zoom's hand and immediately goes back in time. It doesn't work and Thawne and Zoom offer him a deal. Help us take over the world and your loved ones will be safe. Barry accepts.The Legends must step in to stop this because the timeline is now in tatters. Len is captured before they can and becomes Barry's pet. He's a survivor so he's not about to die, but he's not sure the state he'll be in after this is all over. He'll need help getting through this, and the one person he dreads seeing may be the only one that can free him.Prompt - “Dark Barry”





	Not Just a Year

**Author's Note:**

> This is dark, please read and be mindful of the tags. Barry may be OOC but I tried to keep him as in character as I could in this situation. There will be happiness, just not in the first chapter. Other characters will come in the next chapter but I didn't want to tag them without them being present. 
> 
> You've been warned. Please enjoy!

Len cursed his rotten luck as he waited in the cage. He didn’t curse that he was the one that got caught, no, surely not. Mick and Lisa, and the other humans were all safe, and that was really all that mattered. But no, he cursed having the cold gun on him as he was caught. He should’ve thrown it or given it to Lisa or literally anything other than what he actually did. Which was let the bounty hunters take the gun as he was being shackled. 

He squinted against the light that flooded his dark room. He’d been shoved in there a little over a two days ago, and he’d been in the cage for a few hours at least. Len didn’t do well with the dark or small places, so it had been a rough couple of days. He didn’t know for certain where he was, but he did have a few guesses. 

Being caught with the cold gun, really the one thing that could stop the speedster menace would have likely been a death sentence if it wasn’t for the fact one of the bounty hunters recognized him and mentioned the Flash would want him personally. Honestly, he knew Hartley was only trying to keep him alive, but he would almost rather be dead. 

Two years ago, a menace named Zoom from another Earth showed up and beat the Flash to a bloody pulp. Then killed his father. That could break some people, Len could get that even if he didn’t share the feeling. And it did break the Flash. Or at least broke something inside him. 

Len was a little fuzzy on the details as he was out of Central at the time, lookin’ at you Rip Hunter. But they’d come back when Gideon warned the timeline was in tatters. They couldn’t go back to before his father was killed. Apparently, he tried that, and it didn’t work which left some residual timey-whimey stuff left over. They arrived about a year after. 

And wow, were things ever different. Anyone who was not a Metahuman or a magic user was enslaved or well on their way to enslavement. It probably wouldn’t have been so bad if there were now five fucking speedsters!

That Zoom fellow, Barry “The Flash” Allen, Eobard Thawne “The Reverse Flash,” Wally West “Kid Flash,” and Jessie “Quick.” Apparently, the two newest only happened after Barry tried to change the timeline, at least according to Gideon. Len didn’t know how that worked but he wasn’t going to question it. 

Jax and the Professor stayed on the ship with Rip to try and get back to the point before Barry went back in time. If they could do that then this all could be avoided. But as it stood those with Meta abilities or magic were fine and free and trying to work up the ranks in the Speedsters’ Court. Those without powers were to help civilians get to safety. 

It had been a pure coincidence to run into Lisa. She’d been sneaking people out of the Central City, a common thing for her when they’d almost literally run into her. He and Mick joined them, and they went to an encampment. Lisa filled them in on the details. She was on a “Capture, Do NOT Kill” list thanks to Cisco. The Flash’s whole little gang had their own corner of the city that no Metahuman could enter unless they had a special code. 

It sounded like just a fancy cage and it probably was but when the most powerful man on earth is also a friend and family member you tend to listen. They didn’t know who all was in there aside from the Wests.

So, for a year now they’d been helping people escape cities and slave camps. The last he’d heard from Sara was a little under a year ago, only a couple months in. She’d found Oliver and was now in the sectioned off area with him and most of team Arrow. Barry had no love for Sara, but he cared about her sister, so it was probably a courtesy. 

The door clanged shut and the lights turned on dim. The Scarlet Speedster himself was in Len presence. Or, more accurately, Len was in his. Neither said anything for a moment but then Barry moved forward.

“It really is you,” he almost whispered. “When I saw Sara, I thought the Legends were back but then I didn’t hear anything about you and Sara didn’t know anything. But now that I think about it, Eobard was right, and Sara was lying.”

“Or not,” Len answered with a shrug. Or a shrug as well as he could in the cage. “I haven’t spoken to Sara in over a year. She wouldn’t know anything.”

“You’ve been here for over a year?” Barry sounded hurt at the fact Len hadn’t visited. 

“Don’t worry about it. Are you going to let me out of here?” Len rattled the cage slightly. 

“Oh, right, of course. But first some rules. I can’t just let you out with the other humans and I don’t want you sold so you’re going to be my pet,” Barry said with a dopey smiled that was totally in conflict with the words.

“I’ll pass,” Len said immediately. Len frowned as Barry’s reaction was just to laugh. 

“Yeah, unfortunately, it doesn’t work like that. It’s that or death and we both know you’re a survivor Leonard.” He pulled a collar from behind his back.

Len’s breathing hitched. “What would being your pet,” he gritted out the word, “entail?” 

Barry smiled wider. “You’d follow me around during the day while I attended meetings and stay with me at meetings. Don’t worry, I’d keep you entertained. All you would have to do is everything I said.” 

Len did not like the sound of that one bit. “And what happens if I disagree with an order?” 

Barry laughed then his eyes focused hard on Len. “That’s easy. You won’t.”

It seemed Len had no choice. “Alright.” The word had no sooner left his mouth than he felt a tug in his gut, and he was standing outside the cage with a soft, red leather collar on. 

“We’ll get some other stuff on the way. Don’t worry. I want to let Thawne or Zolomon’s pets outshine you. You are by far the prettiest.” Barry hooked a leash onto the collar and Len already regretted everything. 

As they walked Barry rambled on about who they were walking to. Zoom had a mysterious pet he kept locked away and there was a don’t ask, don’t die policy on it. Thawne had a Harrison Well, nicknamed Harry, from Earth-Two. He apparently liked the conversations they had and promised Jesse Quick nothing would happen to her father. The West kid had Linda Park, one of Barry’s old flings, and although he and Jessie were going strong, they apparently like to spice it up in the bedroom. And Jesse didn’t have one. It was more like they shared Linda.

They walked through too many corridors to keep track of and Len tried to stamp down on the panic he felt bubbling up.

“I haven’t taken a pet. I thought about Iris, I mean, I’ve only been in love with her for years, right? But I just couldn’t. There was too much history there, and with Wally, it just would’ve been weird.” Barry shook his head. He didn’t stop until they were in what Len could only describe as a playroom. 

A very nice, very lavish playroom, but still. 

“That doesn’t mean I haven’t been preparing.” He dropped the leash that he’d been tugging Len with and went over to a chest. “Strip, I’ve got your new clothes. And before you even think of arguing I am giving you clothes. Don’t make me take them away before you’ve got them.” 

Len didn’t want to. He had scars from his father and his life of crime, but he also had new, fresher ones and he had no idea how Barry would react to those. Before he could decide Barry straightened and turned back to him. 

“I said to strip Leonard. I’ll be lenient in here but out there I can’t afford to show weakness,” Barry said in a surprisingly soft voice. “I know this is all new and scary for you, but it has to be this way, Thawne or Zoom would jump at the chance to have leverage over me. And since I didn’t let them come to see if you were the real deal, they already know I care. They’ll be waiting for you to mess up.” 

Len sighed and untied his boots, he sat them next to the dresser. Then he undid his pants. He took his time, folding them and setting him on the dresser. His hands stopped at the hem of his shirt, but Barry made a noise of encouragement and Len shut his eyes as he pulled the shirt over his head. 

“Beautiful,” Barry whispered before any creeping doubts were able to come into his head.

Len stood stack still as Barry came up and barely touched his chest. He was in shape, but he was also pushing fifty, forty-six was closer to fifty than to forty. His abs weren’t rock hard, but he had muscle definition. Barry circled him and Len felt like he was in a predator’s sight with no escape. 

“Now, I know how much you love covering up, but I can’t allow you to do that. Pets are a status symbol, one only allowed to speedsters and our inner circle, at the moment. I need to show off I have the best,” Barry purred. 

There was a blur of lightning and feather-light touches all over his body. When the lightning stopped, he was draped in blue silk, one shoulder Greek chiton that went to his mid-thigh. Len couldn’t help a shiver that went through his body. 

Barry took him by the wrist to a full-length mirror. “See, you’re gorgeous.” He stood behind Len and kissed his shoulder, right on a scar and Len tensed. “Hey, hey, no need for that. I want to lay down some rules. It’ll be easier that way.” 

He flashed over to the chest and back with matching red, leather cuffs. Barry gently took his wrists and put them on. They were firm but not overly tight. “These, and this,” he touched the collar, “mean that I’m the only one that gets to touch you. Not Zoom, and especially not Thawne, Jesse and Wally are usually doing their own thing out in the world, so we won’t have to worry about them.”

“While I’m in meetings in our boardrooms you will kneel at my feet, or, if you earn it you can sit at my feet. And when we’re in the throne room same thing. Otherwise, you will be standing off to my side or wherever I put you. Do not question me out there. If you have a question save if for the night when it’s just the two of us. My room is the only thing I’m certain Thawne hasn’t bugged, and he has spies everywhere. I will never ask you to do something you can’t do. I’ll ask things that I’m sure you’ll be uncomfortable with, but you will have the ability. And finally, you only listen to me. If someone else gives you an order tell them, you only listen to the Flash. Anything they do to you for not listening, I’ll do tenfold to them. But if you disobey me to obey them it will be so much worse. Any questions?”

Len stared at Barry in shock and horror in the mirror. “Do you, do you even hear yourself Barry?” he whispered. Len finally turned to face him. “Do you even understand what you’re saying? Slavery Barry! Pet is a cute word for a slave! How could you let it get this far?” he demanded. “What could have happened that was so bad that you would’ve gone this dark? That you would be talking about owning and controlling and enslaving the whole-”

Crack!

Len fell to the floor, his cheek stinging like a hornet’s nest. He put a hand on his cheek and stared up at Barry in shock. Barry just shook his head and walked back over to the chest. 

“That was my fault, I’m sorry, I gave you too much free reign with that mouth of yours. I knew it was going to get you in trouble.” He rifled around the chest for a moment. “I should’ve put this on you first.” He pulled out a red ball gag with black leather straps. 

“Barry, we can talk about this,” Len began.

But Barry was suddenly there, kneeling at his side, grabbing his jaw and forcing it open. Len knew he could do this at super speed and Len wouldn’t even be able to fight but for some reason he was going about it at human speed, only using super speed when it was already behind his teeth to latch it. 

“There, now you’re perfect.”

Len didn’t mean to let the whimper of fear escape, but he did. Barry pulled him to his feet and led him back over to the mirror. Len looked like a whore at a Greek-themed party. Which was probably the point. 

“There, we’ll seriously start on your training tomorrow. I’m not sure how long Thawne will want us there tonight,” Barry said. He picked up the leash and tightened the collar. 

Len wasn’t struggling for a breath, but he felt restricted every time he swallowed. Barry tugged him along before he could panic about that though. 

Len tried to keep track of the way they were going but it was too many twists and turns to process so soon. He was trying to keep focused, Rip and Jax and the Professor were probably very close to getting back and not ripping a hole in the fabric of time. He just had to survive a little longer. Some small part of his brain told him that if they were going to get it fixed by now it would’ve been done. But he pushed those thoughts aside. 

Barry pushed open a large door and Len once again was squinting against the light. This time it was natural sunlight. When he blinked the brightness away, he saw three thrones. One to the right that was red, one to the left that was gold, and the one in the center that was black. 

“Well, I see he was the real deal, good for you,” the blond on the golden throne said. The Reverse Flash, Eobard Thawne if Len remembered correctly. 

“And I see you wasted no time it started to train him,” the man from the black throne said. He must’ve been Zoom, Hunter Zolomon. 

“Well, you’ve had years to train your pets. I was feeling a little left out.” Barry ran a light hand over his shoulder and down his arm. Len suppressed a shiver. 

“As long as you can actually train him,” Thawne said. He got up and stalked closer. Len refused to be cowed and glared at him as he approached. “Because I know how you can be Barry.” 

He raised a hand to touch Len’s still red cheek, but Barry caught his hand before he could get very far. “I’ve got it Thawne. Worry about yourself and not my pets and we won’t have an issue, will we?” 

Thawne just grinned like this didn’t deter him at all. “Of course not, Flash.” He pulled his wrist free and his eyes glinted in a way that left Len feeling like this was just the beginning. 

“You said you wanted a meeting Eobard?” Zoom called. He sounded bored.

Thawne just smirked at Barry one more time before turning away and back to Zoom. “Right, what I was going to say is I think we should look in the area Snart here was found. There were reports that Mick Rory was with him.”

Barry snorted. “Then shouldn’t we just wait until a fire starts in the area? Without Leonard, he likely won’t be able to keep his pyromania in check.”

Len shot a glare at Barry. How dare he be so callously talking about Mick. A chuckled pulled his attention.

It was Zoom. “Apparently your pet doesn’t like that,” he mused. 

“He’ll learn, this is all very new to him,” Barry said taking a half step in front of Len. “If you’ll recall, it took months for Harry to stop glaring at all of us.” 

“Glaring at you, actually,” Thawne corrected him. “We didn’t betray him, you did.” 

Barry had Thawne pinned to the wall by the neck in the next instance. “Don’t, Thawne, you’re alive because I said so, Zolomon and I could just as easily kill you and be rid of this headache,” Barry growled.

“But you won’t.” Thawne grinned. “Because I know you. And you can let hundreds of strangers die, but you can’t kill one person you know.” 

“I can,” Zolomon finally said. “And I would have no problem killing you, like now, or yesterday or really anytime.” He stood up and made his way not to Thawne and Barry but to Len. 

He wasn’t wearing the cowl, but he was still wearing the suit which meant his fingers ended in claws. Len flinched away from him but didn’t move. Barry let Thawne drop and flashed to Len’s side, but he didn’t stop Zolomon from grabbing his jaw. Len tensed. 

“I think we’re all just a little tense today. Why don’t we adjourn for the day, and we’ll pick back tomorrow, as long as Barry is willing to pull himself away from his pet,” Zolomon mused. He tilted Len’s head back and forth, getting a good look at him. 

Thawne grinned like a shark. “I like that plan. See you tomorrow, Flash.” And then he was gone.

“Have fun, Barry.” And then Zolomon was also gone. 

Before Len could process, he felt a pull in his gut, and they were back in the playroom. Len stumbled forward and Barry tried to help him, but Len shrugged him off. Len ignored the hurt look on Barry’s face. 

“I know, I know. Taking you out there with no training was stupid. I shouldn’t have done that. I won’t make that mistake again. You’ll get training before you go out there,” Barry assured him. 

Len could barely hear him. He was too busy trying not to panic and failing at not panicking. He fell to his knees, trying to get in a breath. There was a rush of lightning then the gag was removed. Len gulped in air like a dying man. 

“Shh, shh, it’s okay, Leonard. This is my own room. No one else can get in here. You’re safe in here. I promise,” Barry cooed. He wrapped his arms around Len and Len couldn’t find it in him to pull away. They sat there for several minutes until Len was breathing somewhat normally again. 

“There we go,” Barry cooed. “Don’t worry, I’ll let you stay in here for the time being until I’m comfortable to put you back out there with them. 

Len didn’t say anything. He just sniffed once more then took a deep breath and looked at Barry. 

Barry smiled at him. “Ready to start training. We’ll start easy and work our way up. How about that? There isn’t too much to it.” 

Barry smiled and it looked so much like the kind sweet Barry that he remembered that he nodded. 

“Good.” Barry got up, tugging Len with him. “Strip.” 

Len froze, he couldn’t help it, it was just his natural reaction. He disliked being naked in front of people and granted he was just in the chiton, but it was better than nothing. He must’ve taken too long though because he felt a sharp slap to his ass. 

“I won’t ask again, Leonard. Strip.” There was another sharp smack and this time Len let the chiton drop to the floor, an involuntary shudder going through him. “Like I said, beautiful Leonard. That is such a mouthful, you have to go by a nickname. Lisa’s probably the only one allowed to call you Lenny though.” He removed the gag.

“It’s Leo,” he said in a strained voice. It was the name his father called him. There would be no negative effect on an already negative name. 

“Leo,” Barry said testing out the word. “Does Lisa still call you Lenny?” It sounded much to casual and Len didn’t know what angle he was going for.

“Don’t know. Haven’t seen her,” he lied smoothly. 

Barry started walking and his stomach clenched. It took everything Len had not to watch him. “Really? The overprotective Leo Snart didn’t immediately seek out his baby sister?” 

“She’s on the east coast, it’s better for her there,” Len said hesitantly. 

Barry was in front of him in an instant. “I gave you a chance not to lie to me. I gave you multiple chances, Len,” Barry snarled his name. “But apparently you pretty mouth can only tell pretty lies.” 

Without warning he grabbed Len’s jaw and forced his mouth open. Barry shoved a dildo gag into his mouth. Len choked and swallowed around it as he went deep enough to tickle his gag reflex. It was pulled tight and locked behind his head. 

“I was going to go slow, but you need to learn your place,” Barry growled. 

He dragged Len a table and quickly attached his legs to the legs of the table. Then he latched Len’s arms to the other side pulling him taunt against the table. He was so exposed and pulling on the chains revealed no give to wiggle. 

“The Metas that took you in said you were with a male and female. I’m assuming it was Mick and Lisa since Sara and Ray are here,” Barry began. There was a sharp crack to his ass and Len flinched against the table. 

“You will never lie to me.” 

After that Barry began spanking him in earnest. The placement was varied either on his ass or the back of his thighs. And Barry would go closer to his hole or the outsides. Len didn’t know what to expect and couldn’t try and anticipate. 

Len didn’t know when he started crying, he only knew that when Barry stopped, he was quietly sobbing. He came around to Len’s front and wiped his tears away gently. 

“I know, I know it hurts. But you lying to me hurts. And look on the bright side, Cisco will be happy Lisa is still alive and well. Zoom and Thawne will be glad to be down another resistance settlement.” 

Len jerked as if he’d been slapped by that statement. 

“No, no, I just meant they would be here. I’m sure Cisco would take Lisa and we could put Mick in a settlement. You may be able to earn him a spot in Safe City. There are fewer regulations there. I’ll even make sure there are some abandon buildings he can burn safely.” Barry started petting his head as he spoke. 

“But it is still a while from that. Jesse and Wally are busy, so it’ll have to be non-speedsters that go after them. Ones that don’t know you. Because as grateful as I am that Hartley didn’t kill you, I can’t have my bounty hunters going soft on people with a bounty on them.” Barry moved behind him again. “But let’s just focus on your training for now.”

He stroked Len’s ass and Len tensed.

“Aww, look at that cute little hole flexing for me. I know just the thing to keep you in the right mindset.” 

Out of the corner of his eye Len saw a flash then there was a gentle pressure at his hole. He couldn’t hold back the whimper as Barry gently but firmly pressed in. 

“God, you’re so tight. I’ve thought about pounding into you so many times.” A second slick finger joined the first much too quickly. “The fearless, confident, don’t take no shit just valuables, always put together Captain Cold.” Each description was followed by a hard-thrust in. “You don’t bottom much do you?” 

Barry added a third finger and Len sucked in a harsh breath. “I wanted to make that resolve crack, want to see you asking, begging for my cock.” He crooked the fingers and Len couldn’t help the pathetic whine that tore from his throat. 

“But don’t worry, I’m not going to fuck this sweet ass of yours until you are actually begging for it. I want you to enjoy it as much as I do. But I am going to train this sweet hole to get ready for my cock.” 

Len felt the wind get knocked out of him as the fingers started to vibrate. He was hard, and he hated himself for it. He really hoped Barry would just ignore it. Which meant he did not.

“You lied to me, which is bad, but you took your punishment so well. I’m going to give you a reward and let you come. I really want to hear those pretty noises but until you can be trusted the gag has to stay on most of the time.

Barry massaged his vibrating fingers against Len’s prostrate and Len was bound to the table in such a way he couldn’t even try to escape it. The whimpers turned to moans despite how hard he tried. When Barry grabbed his cock it only took a few strokes and he was coming. Barry stroked him through his release then removed his fingers, which just added to the relaxing feeling.

Until he felt something else pressing against his hole. 

“I told you I wouldn’t fuck you until you were begging for it and I won’t, but finger fucking you is only the first step in your training. Don’t worry, this is just a starting plug.” It popped in and Len tried to wiggle to shift it from his oversensitive prostrate, but Barry smacked his ass once in warning. 

“It can vibrate too and has a long battery life,” Barry chuckled. “It’s amazing what tech guys can do when they're bored. Cisco and Wally have been working on their collection and poor Linda has been their test subject.” He tapped the base, causing it to shift. “Don’t worry, I’ll only use the vibrating at night. There’s a random mode, helps train you for anything.” 

Len could hear the smirk in Barry’s voice. He had no idea how Barry could talk about these things so casually. Len had hard lines in his life, he thought Barry did too. 

A cock ring slid over his over sensitive cock while he was in his own head. “There, I don’t think I need to warn you that I’m the only one allowed to get you off. But for now, let’s go through a little more training then off to bed for you, you’ve had a long day.” 

He gently undid the chains, leaving the cuffs attached to the table and Len thought his knees were going to buckle. But Barry helped him stand until he was confident, he wouldn’t fall. 

“Now, kneel. I’ll correct your posture. I know you're tired and I know your ass has got to be sore, but you must learn these. When we go out no matter what you’ll have to be in one of the positions I say, kneeling at my feet.” 

Len struggled to his knees. It was easier than fighting. And without any sort of protection, there was no way he could fight. He just had to hold out until Jax, Rip, and the Professor fixed the Waverider. It was probably like when he was taken by Kronos, it had only been a few days for them but a few years for Len and the rest on earth. 

It was easier not to fight. He’d learned that lesson from his father when someone had more power than you, you didn’t fight. Of course, he’d outgrown his father and fighting became an option he was good at. And with Barry fighting had always been an option. But he could do this, it was Barry after all. He’d just been around those crazy speedsters for too long. Len would just need to bring Barry slowly back. 

On his knees his thighs and butt protested immediately but he did his best not to react. He knew how to not react. 

“Good boy Len,” Barry cooed. “Now sit firmly back on your thighs.” Barry gently pushed him so he was more firmly planted on his thighs. “Good, now put your hands behind your back and grip your wrists. Leftover right, there you go.” 

It was a bit of a stretch, but Len made it. “Now bow your head, good, that’s perfect. So, when I say Kneel One this is where you’ll go, okay?” Barry gently scratched Len’s head. “Kneel two is the same except hands in front, left hand gripping your right wrist, there we go, let him rest on your thighs. Perfect!” 

He scratched Len’s head again in a way that Len couldn’t help thinking was like someone would pet a dog. “This is also called Relaxed Kneel. Finally, Kneel Three. Stay kneeling but get off your thighs, look up. You’ll stay looking forward. Do not let your eyes wander okay?” 

Len swallowed nervously but did as he was told. It took everything in his power not to glance around. “There you go, now, left hand still on your wrist, bring it up to your pecks and hold them there. Shoulders back, back straight, wonderful!” Barry praised. 

“That’s Kneel Three or Kneel Attention. We can go over more tomorrow but for now, let's just run through these. Just a few more times then we can get you to bed, alright?” As if Len had a choice. 

“Kneel One.”

Carefully Len got into position. “Good boy.” Barry fixed his stance a little but petted him in approval. “Now, Kneel Two.” Again, he adjusted Len to be perfect. He did the same for Kneel Three. 

They went through all of them about a dozen times. Barry went out of his line of sight and kept calling out positions rapidly. Towards the end he made Len hold the positions for several minutes. By the time it was all said and done Len was breathing heavily and his lower half was on fire. The plug had been shifting the whole time and there was no relief. 

Finally, Barry came back into view. “Good boy, you’re such a good boy for me Lenny. After our first little hiccup, we got through it without a problem. I won’t ask about Lisa again tonight, I know you won’t tell me, and I don’t want to have to punish you again. Now, I’ve made up your bed.

“You’ll be sleeping in here, where I can lock the doors so you don’t get any ideas about escaping that will just end up hurting you. Oh, right, Relax is when you get out of your Kneels, so, Relax,” Barry said as if he’d forgotten about that one. 

“Can you crawl over to your bed? You have to earn the right to walk.” Barry paused. “Actually.” 

The world blurred around Len and suddenly he was on his stomach on the fluffiest pillows he’d ever felt. 

“Sorry about that. I figured it would just be easier to carry you. Now we can take care of this wonderful ass of yours. I’m sure it is going to be nice and pretty and bruised tomorrow.” He stroked Len’s ass gently. “Wait a minute.” 

Then Barry was undoing the gag and he held up a straw to Len’s lips. Len didn’t stop himself from sucking in as much as he could. “Slow, slow, baby, I’m not gonna take it until you’re done. Just drink slow.” 

After another long gulp he did start sipping it. He sucked in a quick breath when Barry started applying cream to his ass. Len finished the water and couldn’t hold back a sigh at the soothing cream. 

“See? Good boys get rewarded,” Barry cooed. 

“Can, can I ask you a question?” Len asked since Barry seemed more relaxed now.

“You just did,” Barry teased. 

And in any other situation Len would have huffed a laugh and continued. But instead, he let out a shaky breath. “Then could I ask two more, this one and another?” 

“Sure, but I make no promises to answer them,” Barry hummed as he moved the other butt cheek. 

“What happened to you and earth?” Len said quietly. He had heard rumors of course but he needed to know from the source.

“Guess you guys weren’t around when Zoom came over, were you?” Barry whispered. “Well, Zoom is a speedster from another Earth. I wasn’t fast enough to stop him, and he killed my father in front of me. So, I went back in time and saved my mom. But things didn’t work out and I had to get the Reverse Flash, Eobard Thawne to kill my mom again.” 

He started gently rubbing his nails over Len’s thighs as he spoke. “With both of them, there was no way I could’ve won a fight. So, Zolomon offered both of us a deal. Help him, and my friends and family would be safe.” 

“At the expense of the whole world,” Len scoffed before he caught himself. 

Barry nails scratched harder before going back to gentle and Len sucked in a breath. “You’re still new, I’ll let that one slide. But yes, sacrifices had to be made. And when we got the Metas to our side the rest of the world wasn’t hard. Zoom and Thawne can be very persuasive, so even the reluctant to join eventually saw the benefits.

“Besides, most of the world is still the same. It’s only the US that needed major renovations. And I stopped Zolomon from killing the other earths, so I’ll take that as a win. And everyone I care about is safe. All in all, it’s not that bad.” 

“What about the people out there suffering?” Len asked quietly. 

“For once, that’s not my problem.” Barry mused. “But that is enough story time. You should eat something then go to sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a busy day for you with your first day of training and all. I’m going to talk Thawne and Zoom into giving me the day off. I’ll have some food brought up.” 

He pulled out a phone and sent off a message then leveled a serious look at Len. 

“I know this is a lot. But just obey me and I’ll protect you. You’ll be my spoiled little pet. Otherwise, I don’t know what they’ll do.” 

Before Len could respond Shawna Baez popped into the room holding a tray of food. “You ra- Snart?” she cut herself off to a whisper. 

Barry was up and taking the tray from her in an instant. “Thank you, Shawna, that’ll be all.” 

She nodded but her eyes didn’t leave Len as she disappeared. 

“I’m going to have to get someone else to bring up your food. Seeing people, you knew too soon could be upsetting.” Barry shook his head as he sat back down next to Len. “This will be the perfect time to teach you about table manners. You will either eat from my hands or a bowl on the ground. Though it will likely be from me. They say people who have meals together bond more.” 

Barry help a piece of melon up to Len’s lips. Len licked his lips unconsciously and Barry smiled. He opened his mouth for the melon. “Good boy, pet, good boy. Now, lick my fingers to make sure you get the juice.”

Len was not coordinated with that and it was sloppy. He blushed through the whole thing, mortified. But Barry just kept whispering sweet words and encouragements as he went. It was a slow process, but they got through the melon, fruit, cheese, and meat that was on the tray. Barry gave him more water throughout. 

He wasn’t feeling good by the end, the situation didn’t allow for that, but he was feeling satisfied at the moment. 

“Good boy, Lenny, you get some rest okay? I’m going to latch your collar to the wall, but I’ll use the long chains, you won’t have to move. I’ll get a few blankets and turn up the heat. You’ll be good in here for me, won’t you?”

It sounded like the rest of his questions, so Len didn’t answer. That is until Barry gripped his chin harshly. “Won’t you?” he asked more pointedly this time.

“Yes,” Len said quickly. He didn’t want more of angry Barry. 

But a smile split the speedster’s face and he kissed Len hard on the lips. “Such a good boy.” 

It wasn’t much later Len was toasty with a few blankets. He could do this. This was still Barry despite how unhinged he seemed. Len could survive. He would play nice until either he could escape, or Rip brought the Waverider back. He fell asleep to those comforting thoughts. He didn’t register that the plug didn’t turn on that night.

The next morning, he was woken by Barry kissing up his spine. His backside hurt like no tomorrow. “Morning Len, I’ve got someone bringing up some food. Then we can go over the kneels again and I think I should train your mouth. That’s what I’ll be using the most after all.”

Len inhaled a sharp breath. He hadn’t thought about that. And as much as he found Barry attractive, he didn’t want to do that. 

“Shh, sh, no don’t worry.” Barry immediately started petting him. “Just your mouth, I want to get you used to it,” Barry murmured against his temple. “That way you can know what it’s like when you beg for it in your ass.” Barry chuckled darkly in his ear. 

“Barry,” Len breathed but Barry gently bit his ear. 

“That’s another thing Barry is much too… familiar. Master will work just fine.” Barry licked the shell of his ear causing Len to shudder. Barry was basically right over him, hovering so close but not touching. 

A knock at the door caused Barry to speed over. A man he’d never seen dropped off the tray and didn’t so much as glance at him. Apparently, Barry really had told them to change people. “Before we begin, I want to get a look at that nice ass of yours.” 

He pulled off the blanket and whistled. “I was right, you are so pretty when you’re bruised.” He sat the tray down and Len was going to turn to see what he was doing when he felt a sharp pain on his ass. 

He couldn’t hold back the yelp of pain as Barry bit the other cheek too. “There we go. Don’t hold back those noises baby, I want to here you. But we can get to more of that later. For now, though, breakfast.” 

Barry fed him the same as yesterday. There was bacon, sausage, some fruit, and an omelet. Len didn’t know if all slaves at this well or if it was just Barry’s pull and influence, but he wasn’t going to question it. This part he could get used to. He had orange juice and water this morning to drink. 

When he was done Barry helped his rise and fitted the gag on him again, even as Len promised to not talk back. Barry just huffed a laugh and forced it on him anyways. Then they went through the Kneels again. Len hissed as Barry more firmly would place him on his thighs whenever he thought Len was trying to relieve the pain. Len wasn’t sure how long he had to hold the positions he just knows that Barry brought paperwork in and started working on that as he was calling out Kneels. 

After a few hours they stopped. “There we go, I’m sure you could do those in your sleep by now. Let’s get you a snack then you’ll get some exercise then I’ll work on training that pretty mouth of yours.” Len swallowed around his dry throat. The gag meant his throat was drier than it should’ve been.

The plug had been moving around in him all day and despite himself, he was hard. He shifted when he finally stood and used his hands to discreetly cover himself. There was a sharp slap to his already hurt ass. 

Len dropped his hands in surprise. Barry grabbed his cock and tugged on it a few times. “This is mine,” he growled. “You do not get to hide it. If I want to see you wet and dripping around my plug, then I will enjoy that view unimpeded. Got it.”

Len hissed as Barry vibrated his hand once. But he nodded. “Good.” Barry stepped closer, his hand not leaving Len’s dick. “And if I want to see you hard and begging then I will put you there and leave you there,” he growled and squeezed Len’s cock. 

Len couldn’t hold back the half moan, half cry. He wanted to cover himself, but he figured that would be the wrong thing to do. Barry let him go and he couldn’t hold back the whimper that escaped. 

“I know baby, maybe I’ll let you come later. But for now, I’m going to work on training your mouth.” Barry curled a finger around the D ring on the collar and tugged him towards the desk. He pulled back the chair. “Get under there.” 

Len froze, this was going to be like a bad porno, sucking someone off while he was under the desk. He must’ve taken too long because Barry pushed him down to his knees. Len held back a hiss at the rough treatment. But he crawled under the desk. 

“Good, now, you do this for me when I have meetings or I’m at my desk and request you. Open your mouth, you’re just going to keep me warm. No sucking required.” Barry undid his pants and pulled out his cock for Len to finally get a good look at. 

It didn’t have a lot of girth, but it was long enough Len was sure it would tickle his throat. Barry undid the gag and Len worked his jaw for a moment. Then Barry tugged him forward, keeping a hand on his jaw to keep it open, and scooted up the chair. He slid into Len’s mouth with a sigh. 

“God, your mouth is so warm and wet,” he purred. “I may get hard just from that. But just let it settle in your mouth. Lean your head against my thigh and breath through your nose.” 

He inched forward just a bit more, and once he was firmly in place Len heard the clacking of keys on his computer. Len did his best to stay calm and just let it happen. He had to fight back panic and bile when Barry shifted the first few times. But he was able to tune his mind out and endure it.

Len wasn’t sure how much time had passed when Barry started rocking his hips into Len’s mouth. Instinctively Len tried to lean back but Barry caught him by the back of the head, keeping him in place. 

“Shhh, baby, shh. I’ve been enjoying your mouth and I want to give you a present. But we’ll work on blow jobs later. I’m just gonna fuck that pretty mouth of yours for now. And you’re gonna swallow, gonna accept what I give you,” Barry rambled.

It wasn’t like Len had a choice in the matter. All he could do was accept it and try not to gag. He choked a few times and Barry would pull out and let him catch a breath. It wasn’t as brutal as it could’ve been. 

Then Barry was getting close and he was moving faster. Not nearly Flash levels fast, but enough that Len was struggling. He thrust deeply a few more times then pushed Len until his face was buried in Barry’s pubic hair and came with a loud moan. 

Len struggled to swallow him down and not choke. Len was getting lightheaded from lack of oxygen by the time Barry pulled out. “Such a good boy, such a good boy for his Master,” Barry purred. “I’m going to call up some food. I was angry and made you skip lunch.” 

Len was feeling floaty. He didn’t know why but all he could do was nod.

Barry smiled at him. “I’m sure this is a new feeling for you. You went into subspace for a bit. We’re going to take it slow for the next few hours or so to bring you back. Let’s practice your Kneels while they bring up the food.” 

And so, they did. Barry would call out a kneel, let Len settle into it then wait a few minutes then call another. He seemed to be going slow for Len to reacclimate to himself. And he was back when the food came. 

Like the other meals Len ate from his hands and lapped the juices clean. He just needed to bide his time, he kept reminding himself, then he would be out.

After the meal Barry lead Len to a built-in treadmill. “Until you can be trusted outside this is how you’ll get your exercise.” He put Len in the sidewalk like thing. It was like the conveyor belts at the airport you could ride on. He shut the gate and turned it on at a brisk walk. 

“I’ll be right over there, I’ll be able to get you if you start to fall or if anything goes wrong,” Barry assured him. 

It didn’t really help but there was nothing he could do. Len was just glad he hadn’t put that fucking gag back on. Although now he had nothing to distract him from the plug in his ass. He was getting hard as he walked again but didn’t touch himself.

Len did not want to think of how easy it was for Barry to control him. He didn’t want to think that he should be fighting more. He’ll calm the speedster down, that’s how he’ll fight. He can’t beat Barry one on one as it was so it would be pointless to cause himself more pain. 

After thirty minutes Barry came over and turned off the machine. “There, got your exercise in for the day. Now it’s time to stretch.” Barry actually giggled and Len felt dread pool in his stomach. 

“Even though you’ve been a good boy for me today I don’t want to be too liberal with the rewards. You still need to learn that you are mine. And I still think not coming is the way to do it. But we need to stretch this hole.” He led Len over to the pillows again. 

“I want you to be comfortable. When you're ready for me to fuck you, I’ll take you to my room, until then we’ll just prep you in here.” He had Len crawl onto the pillows. 

Len couldn’t help tensing. Barry chuckled. “I know this greedy little hole wants to keep it, but I promise not to leave it empty for long.” He poured some lube around the edge and started pulling it out. “That’s my good boy. Come on, give it up baby.” 

Len couldn’t help trying to move away. Barry’s hand landed on the back of his neck, effectively pinning him. “Don’t fight and I won’t have to restrain you,” Barry warned still working on the plug. 

The plug finally popped free of his hole and Len couldn’t stop the whimper. “God, I’m going to love fucking into this.” Barry tapped his hole twice before two lubed fingers pushed in. 

Barry scissored and curled his fingers, stretching Len out. He alternated sweet nothings like, “You’re so good for me baby, you can clench your fists, I know it’s a stretch,” and dirty talk that Len would classify as verbal abuse if he could think clearly enough to like, “So fuckin’ needy, I’m gonna fuck your ass raw, just you wait until I’m balls deep in you, think this is a stretch you haven’t felt nothin’ yet,” accompanied by aggressive thrusts. 

Len was a whimpering, moaning mess. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew it was just a physical reaction. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew anyone getting his kind of stimuli would react the same way. It didn’t stop him flushing with shame or Barry commenting on it. 

Len was hard as a rock and every thrust stimulated him more. All he could do was writhe and cry. 

“You look so pretty Lenny,” Barry cooed. He stopped thrusting and pulled out his fingers. “Tears shouldn’t make anyone look so pretty but you’re just gorgeous aren’t you.” He took out his cock and he was hard, Len had expected that. It was thicker now that he was hard but not longer. 

“You’re going to gonna blow me. Okay? Then dinner then we can relax for a bit before bed. You’ve got to be tired from your first day,” Barry instructed pulling him closer. “No teeth, but you can go at your own pace.”

Len started to rub the tears from his eyes, but Barry stopped him. He gently wiped away Len’s tears then licked them. “Sorry, something Thawne said. Ooh, almost forgot.” He picked up the plug and let Len see it before he worked it back into Len’s ass. 

“I’m so glad I had them put the remote control on this.” He pulled out the phone and tapped a few buttons. 

The full feeling in his ass got worse as the toy whirred to life. He let out a half sob and shifted.

“Come on, baby, get to it,” Barry tapped Len’s mouth with his cock. 

Len licked his lips, everything was salty. He leaned forward and swiped his tongue over the head. 

The speedster groaned. “Come on baby, you know you can take it. I know you got this.” 

Len tried to recall his blowjob knowledge, but he couldn’t really focus. So, he just did what he thought would feel good. After another swipe over Barry’s head, he took it in his mouth. It wasn’t like that hadn’t already happened today. He just needed to focus on the fact that none of this was new. 

He was sloppy and out of practice, but the way Barry was moaning you would think Len was a pro. 

After some time, the plug changed vibrations and Len choked around Barry. Barry moaned and thrust hard into his mouth. He just kept moaning out encouragements and allowing himself shallow thrusts. Len did his best not to choke or gag, but Barry didn’t seem to find a problem with it. 

“We’ll train, we’ll train out that gag reflex,” Barry vowed. “I’m so close baby, fuck, I’m gonna come down your throat.” 

Len couldn’t have pulled off if he wanted to, Barry had a hand pressed to the back of his head, holding him in place. After another minute or so Barry was coming down Len’s throat. Len swallowed him down as much as possible. 

Barry pulled out of him with a lewd pop. 

“Such a good boy,” Barry cooed. “So good. You’ve earned some rest.”

Barry pet Len’s head, running his blunt nails over him. Len unconsciously shut his eyes. 

“You know, I think you’ve earned a nice bath.” Barry was gone in a blink and it was actually a few seconds before he was back. “I started the water. It’s like the size of a large hot tube. I put some lavender in to help with the soreness and eucalyptus to help with stress. I’ll carry you.” 

Barry leaned down and gently scooped Len up. He let out a small cry when the plug jostled. Barry smiled but didn’t say anything as he made his way to the bathroom off to the side. 

The room was decorated much like the playroom, scarlets and golds. There was a large built-in tub in the corner and a shower off to the side. “I know what I said about punishments, but you’ve been so good for me today, crying and still looking so damn pretty. I think you’ve earned the right to come.”

Ever so gently, he stood Len up on his feet. Then with no warning, he tugged the plug out. A whimper escaped Len’s lips despite trying to stop it. 

“Good boy,” Barry purred in his ear. “It’ll be nice and relaxing.” His hand grazed Len’s cock and he hissed. “I know baby,” in a blink the ring was gone, and Barry’s hand was vibrating on his dick.

Len came hard with a cry. His knees buckled and Barry milked him for all he had. Barry kept him upright and when he pulled his hand away, he licked the mess on it. He moaned like it was the best thing and Len shut his eyes. 

“Come on, baby.” Barry wiped off his hand and guided Len into the tub. He slipped the collar off and Len’s breath stuttered for just a moment.

It was the best thing he’d felt in literal years. It wasn’t like the outpost had a lot of running water and what it did have was used for drinking. Cleaning yourself was to be done in the river or in the rain. And there was only one shower on the Waverider so it wasn’t like he could have a relaxing soak there. 

He moaned and Barry chuckled. Len didn’t care though. Barry let him soak for a few minutes before he started gently washing him. Len allowed himself to be moved as Barry pleased and aside from copping a feel very little touching actually happened. It was only when the water started to get cold did Barry insist they get out. 

Barry toweled him off and then wrapped him in a fluffy robe and put his collar back on.

“We’ll watch some tv before bed, okay?” Barry said gently running his blunt nails over Len’s head. He led Len over to an overstuffed couch and sat down then had Len lay with his head on his lap. Barry flipped on the tv and started soothingly petting Len. 

Len only realized he had fallen asleep the next morning when he woke up on his pillows, still wrapped in the fluffy robe. 

And that became Len’s life. His breaking point came a few months in. It was really the moment he accepted that he had been Leonard Snart but he was now a pet, baby, good boy, and Snowflake. The moment Barry finally solidified into Master. 

He lived in a routine, and that was fine by him. But he routine had been shattered one afternoon when he had fought back, not against Barry who had become Master in everything but his thoughts, but Thawne had decided to take a bite out of him. He said he was only Flash’s like he was supposed to, but Thawne hadn’t cared. 

Len swung at him and of course Thawne caught it with a laugh, then he decided to teach Len a lesson. By the time Barry found him he was a bloody and quivering mess. Len didn’t really remember what happened that next week. He was drugged up while he healed, again. There was apparently fancy future tech to heal him, but it took time. 

When he was well enough to be back in the throne room, a week or so after he left the hospital wing, both Thawne and Zoom were watching him hungrily. Barry put an arm around his waist and pulled him close. Len didn’t see any damage on Thawne but with speedster healing, it would’ve been gone. 

“Glad to see your pet is up and about again,” Zoom mused. Len felt himself shrink against his master.

“He is and if any of you touch what is mine again, I won’t hesitate to end you,” Barry said leveling his gaze with the other two.

“I mean, come on, Flash,” Thawne said with a roll of his eyes, “If he was actually wholly and completely yours then we wouldn’t dare to touch him.” He stalked forward. “But as I see it, he’s got at least one unclaimed piece of land, and boy would I love to move in.”

“You’re disgusting,” Barry growled. “He is mine, and mine alone.” 

“We’ve been patient with you Barry,” Zoom said stepping up next to Thawne. “But the leniency is wearing off. Jesse and Wally fuck Bunny like rabbits, my pet wears a mask you can’t remove, and Thawne pierced Harry’s nipple and cock. So far you haven’t done anything of the sort with him.” 

Len’s eyes widened. He’d brought this on himself. Barry still hadn’t fucked him. They’d come close a few times, but Len hadn’t been prepared for it, but now he realized it had only been hurting him. Barry hadn’t hurt him, not really. Sure, when he messed up, he was punished so he could learn but he wasn’t malicious. He didn’t get joy strictly from causing Len pain. 

Len turned and looked over at Barry. The one keeping him safe, even when he didn’t deserve it, even when he was making it harder on him. Barry was the only thing protecting him from the other speedsters. He knew he wasn’t supposed to interrupt when Metas were talking and especially not when speedsters were talking but this was important. 

But Len was good, he could be good. He leaned into Barry and kissed his neck. Barry didn’t react. But he also didn’t respond to the others. So, Len continued. “I’m yours, please, please fuck me,” Len whimpered. “Please, I don’t want to be the others’ I’m sorry, please, let me prove I’m yours. I’m yours, Master, only yours please.” 

The wind rushed around them and they were in Barry’s room. Len had only been in there a handful of times. He kept up his pleas trying to kiss Barry, his master, wherever he could. 

Barry caught his chin and pulled him in for a long and deep kiss. They had kissed before, of course, they had, but this held more heat behind it.

He pulled away and “Tell me what you want babe,” Barry, Master, commanded and Len couldn’t help but shiver.

“I want to be yours, Master, please all yours. You’ve been so good to me and you’ve protected me from them, please, I’m ready Master. I’m ready, please use me, I-I want your cock, I want you to fuck me, I want it so bad,” Len whimpered pawing at his master. 

“Oh, baby, you’ve had no idea how long I’ve wanted to hear you say that. You are all mine,” Master crashed forward into a heated kiss. 

Len went willingly to the bed. He’d never been on Barry’s, Master’s, bed. Len felt the back of his knees hit the bed and Master gently pushed him down. Len could do nothing but gaze up longingly. They had been naked together a lot, baths were an every-other-day thing and showers the other times, but Len couldn’t help but feel the difference this time. 

Master peeled himself out of his shirt and then his pants, but he kept his underwear on, for now. Then he was back to kissing Len, touching him everywhere, except his hard length. Len whimpered and rolled his hips. Master pulled back with a chuckle. 

“I want you to enjoy yourself tonight, this is as much about you as it is about me,” he whispered. “You’re going to get to come as many times as you want. No limit, no timeframe.” He finally brushed his fingers over Len’s cock. “Do you want me to take this off? Don’t worry if you come soon, I’m going to try and get you off three times before the night is done. That’s not too many is it?” 

“N-no,” he whimpered. “I want it, I want it off.” 

“Good boy. My good boy,” the speedster purred. 

Ever so gently he removed the cock ring and Len couldn’t stop the sob that escaped his lips.

“I know babe, I know. It was off while you were in the hospital and I haven’t played with you at all since then even though we put it back on. I wanted to make sure you were healing properly. And now that you have.” The sentence trailed as his master slid down and with no warning took Len in his mouth. 

Len cried out and bucked his hips. He didn’t mean to. He knew he should be good and just take was his master was kind enough to give but he’d been told this was about him, and to come as many times as he wanted. Master hollowed his cheeks and applied the subtlest vibration to his tongue and Len didn’t have time to say anything before he was coming. 

His master swallowed it down and sucked him dry.

Len Lay there feeling boneless and as Master crawled back up to kiss him once again. “Good boy. You did so well,” he murmured into a kiss. 

Carefully he pulled out the plug. They’d upgraded a few times since it had first gone in, and Len felt empty without it. He must’ve whimpered at the loss because Master chuckled and quickly stuck two fingers in his hole after throwing the plug. 

“I won’t keep you empty for long I promise,” he said as he pushed in a third finger.

Len whined and rolled his hips back. He’d gotten used to being finger fucked and it felt so good. Master kissed Len hard on the mouth and pulled out his fingers. Before Len could whine at being empty again, there was a flash and then he felt his master’s blunt head at his entrance.

“I’m going to fuck you so good,” he whispered as he pushed in. Master was thicker than the toys and plugs and also longer. Len had never felt so full as when he was fully impaled on his master’s cock. 

Their moans mixed and Master pulled out just a little and slammed back in. Then he pulled out slowly until just the tip was left, then he would push in just as slowly. And repeat. 

Len writhed and tried to get more friction but whenever he would move to much his master would ever so gently squeeze his throat and he would still. This was everything he had imagined and more. 

While he was fucking Len, his master rambled. “So good, baby so good. Just mine, only mine, you were made just for me. Eventually, I’ll fuck you in the throne room and no one will ever doubt you’re mine, that you were made just for me, my unique baby, my snowflake. No one’s like you, only mine, don’t want anyone else, only you.” And so on. 

His master was very attentive, kissing and biting his neck or pec, teasing his nipples. Len was hard again before he thought possible. When Master vibrated on a particularly hard thrust and stayed there Len was coming again. His Master thrust into him a few more times before he was also coming. 

Still inside of Len he laid down beside him, pulling Len close. “Hmm, my Snowflake, unique, and just for me.” He nuzzled into Len’s neck. “Guess it is time to stop calling you just pet.” He rolled his hips.

Len knew about the lack of a refractory period, but it was different feeling him getting hard already in his hole. He lazily thrust into Len as he spoke.

“You know they had a point though. This collar is nice but there isn’t anything,” he slammed into him, grinding his hips into Len’s pelvis, making sure it was deep and hard, “permanent, ya know? I think I have the answer though. That’s a tomorrow answer. Tonight, I’m just going to enjoy this.”

And he did. They went the rest of the day and well into the night. Len doesn’t remember all of it and even some of the stuff he does remember is fuzzy. But that day marked a change.

From then on, he was Snowflake, it took a while to get used to the name, but he did, and Master couldn’t have been prouder. The next day his master got him tattooed. It was the Flash’s stylize lightning bolt on his left pec. Inside the stylized lightning bolt was a realistic lightning.

The outline and backdrop of the lightning bolt were gold, while the lightning inside was white. Then near the top of his right ass cheek his master hand the man tattoo a snowflake. This one was blue with pale yellow lightning behind it. 

“Now you’re mine, no one can dispute it.” 

And no one did. 

So, the months went on. Snowflake knew his place and his place was at his master’s feet. He would do as he was told when he was told. Thawne and Zoom didn’t bother him although Barry did fuck him on the throne soon after their first time. It was nothing like the bed.

It was not sweet or indulgent. It was hard and fast and meant to prove a point, Snowflake had a master and belonged only to him. The others seemed to understand the message because after that he wasn’t bothered. 

So, everything considered his life was going well. He was safe, his master was happy, and he and Bunny were even allowed to quietly converse every now and then. His master fucked him pretty much daily, whether it was his mouth or his ass. Punishments were few and far between now and rewards were plenty. Master had gotten his ears pierced when Snowflake had been exceptionally good, and he wore dangly gold and orange gems. He was content.

So of course, everything went to shit. 

One afternoon they were all in the throne room. He and Bunny were entertaining themselves which meant they were draped in silk, laying on the floor coloring in adult coloring books. Bunny was going all out with the colors, but Snowflake was being much more careful. 

The room was tense, he knew Bunny knew it too, but Wally and Jesse were out investigating so all she could do was wait. His master was talking to Zoom and Thawne in low voices. Every time Snowflake picked up a different color, he would glance over to Master. 

A blast rocked the building, and everyone looked around. 

Wally and Jesse skidded to a stop not a moment later. Jesse stepped forward. “Uh, we think it might be the Legends. The ship matches the description of the Waverider.”

Snowflake was pinned to the wall by his neck in the next instant, Zoom’s claws threatening to cut off his airway. Master grabbed Zoom’s wrist, keeping it from actually choking him.

“He doesn’t know anything,” Master growled. “He wouldn’t keep an attack from me, look at him! He’s more surprised than we are!” 

Snowflake may have looked surprised but after so many months he’d thought he’d given up hope, he was content, but now with freedom so close, maybe he’d been fooling himself. Not that Master needed to know that.

“Wouldn’t keep it from you? Really? Where’s Lisa, Barry? Hm? Did he ever tell you that?” Zoom demanded. 

Had Snowflake still been newer, still been more Len, he may have smirked. As it was though, he could help the terror that shot through him. He’d endured countless punishments for lying in the beginning, telling his master, who was still only Barry at the time, that he didn’t know. 

He doesn’t remember when Master had stopped asking. It might’ve been after the solid week of punishments. That was probably why he’d gotten punished in the first place if Snowflake were to think back on it. He didn’t like thinking back.

He’d been whipped first, he remembered screaming himself hoarse even through the gag. Then a different collar had been put on, too tight with small metal spikes that dug into his soft neck. He’d been put on a fucking machine with the cock ring snugly in place. He cried and begged through the gag to make it stop.

Master spanked him as the machine fucked him. Every day he would ask twice where Lisa and Mick were. Snowflake, who was still Len at the time, would deny he knew and when speaking became too much he would just shake his head. 

Master would just shake his head fuck his mouth before putting the gag back on. He got water but no food that whole week. Master had whipped him every other day, he’d gotten no relief, not even at night. After the machine was turned on it didn’t turn off, just adjusted speeds. 

It was the worst week of his life. Master had healed him and forgiven him, and it was only about a week later that Thawne decided to take a piece of him. He claimed he hadn’t seen the gorgeous pet and just wanted to welcome him back.

“Snowflake, baby come back to me,” Master whispered gently. He was kneeling eye to eye with him. 

When did they get to the floor? Snowflake wasn’t sure. But Master was stroking his cheek and rubbing his arm, so he wasn’t going to complain.

“We have to deal with this attack. We can deal with everything later.” Then, Master stood up. “Wally, take them to my room. Then come give us a hand.” Master and the others were gone in a flash of lightning and in another whirlwind of colors they were in Master’s bedroom.

Another blast rocked the building. Bunny whimpered and Wally gave her a quick kiss and then he was gone too. They were alone, untied, and completely unsupervised. That didn’t happen often.

“What do you think’s happening?” Bunny asked quietly. She clutched the coloring books and colored pencils like they were the trying to escape.

He didn’t answer. She wouldn’t like his answer, he didn’t think he would like his answer if he were being honest with himself. Instead, he took her by the arm and led her to the area with the plush carpet and took his coloring book back. 

Bunny followed suit. Whatever was happening the speedsters would handle it. Then whatever little piece of him that had hope, that was still Len could die in peace and he could just fully be Snowflake.

Of course, not three minutes later the door rattled. They both looked up at the door. Speedsters could phase through the door. Whoever this was it was not their masters.

“This one’s locked,” a female voice said through the door. Len pulled Bunny up and rushed her into the bathroom. He put a finger to his lips. She grabbed his hand as he turned but he just shook his head. Reluctantly she let go and he shut the door.

He made it back out to hear, “I think I have the key,” said by a male. There were two hard bangs then the door swung open. “Or you could do that.” 

“Leonard,” Sara Lance gasped. But that was impossible, she was in Safe City. She wasn’t allowed in the palace. 

Raymond popped his head in the door. “Awesome, we found you!” Now Len knew he was crazy. Sara and the boy scout would not be here. 

Sara slowly made her way in. It seemed she realized something was off before Raymond did. “Leonard, Rip is here. He and Jax got the ship working.” 

He didn’t believe it. Couldn’t believe it. It had been… he didn’t actually know how long it had been? The year before all of this and then who knows how long as a pet. He stumbled back.

“It’s me, Leonard, it’s Sara, we need to go. The others can’t hold off the speedsters forever, we’ve only got one shot at this,” Sara spoke softly too him. 

This could be a test. They could only be trying to trick him. And he couldn’t handle another week of punishment. Although it might be longer because this was a serious offense. But Sara was holding out her hand, not making any move to grab him. 

If this was a trap then he would deal with the consequences and probably shatter, but then he could fully be Snowflake, beloved pet to his master, the ruler of earth. But if this wasn’t a trap, then he was only going to have one chance to save the world and claw his way back to something resembling Leonard.

He took her hand. She smiled at him like it was the best decision he could’ve made. “Come on.” She gently but firmly tugged him to follow them.

“We have to get to the ship,” Sara explained. “We weren’t here when time went all screwy, if anyone on the team stays then it’ll create an anachronism, and with how hard it’ll be to go back anyways we can’t afford that.” She seemed to be just filling the silence. 

They made it out to the front lawn Len saw the hawk, Firestorm, and the jump ship engaging in a fight with the speedster. There was also other Metas he didn’t recognize. The Waverider uncloaked and the ramp opened. Rip was standing at the top. 

“Miss Lance, see you took your time,” Rip said in that British annoyed but amused way.

“Waited two years for you, figured you could wait five minutes for me,” she snarked. 

Rip just smiled. “I’m going to call the others in, or at least to the jump ship. Please take Mr. Snart to the med bay I’m sure he’ll need it. Gideon shields up.” Then he turned on his heel and walked off. 

Snowflake, Len, was free, this wasn’t a trap. He felt his knees buckle and he hit the ramp before Sara could catch him. Ray helped steady him once he was down.

“No, Snowflake!” Snowflake whimpered as his master rushed over. He bounced off the shield. “My perfect Snowflake, you’re just for me remember, why are you with these guys,” he called. “I swear nothing will happen to you, just come back to me.”

“Get out of here, Barry!” Sara yelled. “We’re fixing the timeline you screwed up!” 

“I didn’t screw anything up!” his master, Barry, snarled. 

“We’re not doing this,” Sara shook her head. “Gideon put up the ramp.”

“Gideon you say?” Master grinned. “Gideon, keep the ramp down and drop the shields.” 

The three Legends gasped in horror when Gideon did just that. His master had Sara by the throat in the next instant. “I let you live because Ollie begged me too.” Sara struggled to breathe, her feet no longer touching the ground. “I won’t make that mistake again.” 

A pulsar blast went off right next to his ear and hit his master right in the side. He dropped Sara and she scrambled away, coughing and gasping for a breath. She pulled Snowflake, no Len, she pulled Len in with her. Raymond shot him again knocking him off the ramp.

He scrambled back with them and slammed the door shut. “Rip let’s go!” Raymond shouted as he locked the door. He didn’t know why Gideon responded to Master, his master's name was Barry, but he hoped locking the door would at least make it harder for him to open. 

The ship took off and they all but drug him to the med bay. He was vaguely aware of the others in there already. It looked like Kendra had taken a hard hit to the head, but then again head injuries bled a lot. 

Sara and Raymond got him into the chair, and she strapped the wrist medication cuff on him. “Just sleep, Leonard. It’s all behind you. We’ll get this fixed. I swear.” He felt a feather-light kiss on his forehead before nothing. 

When he woke up, he was groggy. Like one of those naps you take and wake up from then suddenly don’t know what day it is or what your own name is. He felt eyes on him and knew that it was better to open his eyes and face the day than pretend. Pretending was a form of lying. 

Kendra was in her own med chair, watching him. Not intently, it looked like she’d just woken up as well. “Good morning,” she said with a small smile. 

He nodded to her. Everything was so jumbled and confusing. He was free. He was on the Waverider. He was Len.

The doors open and Sara, Rip, and Raymond walked in. “Glad to see you’re both awake,” Rip announced entirely too loudly. “How are you feeling?”

“Like I got hit out of the air by superspeed,” Kendra grumbled. Snowflake, no he was Len again, Len would bet the head wound was from hitting the ground then. No way she would still be alive if she’d been hit in the head by superspeed. 

“That’s to be expected.” All eyes were suddenly on him. He couldn’t help but shrink back. “What about you Mr. Snart?” Either he was crazy or Rip almost sounded sympathetic. He had to be crazy.

“Peachy,” he croaked. How long had it been since he’d spoken and not just made noises, or begged?

“I’ll take it from here,” Sara said with a smile as sharp as her swords. But it wasn’t directed at him. It was directed at Rip, and Raymond to a point.

“Kendra, you think you can make it to your room?” Raymond asked. He came around to the side and helped her. She nodded and the two left, whispering to each other. 

“If you need anything, Miss Lance, let me know.” Rip gave them each a nod.

Then they were alone. 

Sara pulled up a chair and sat next to him. She reached for his hand, broadcasting what she was going to do. Len watched but didn’t stop her. 

“I’m not going to say I know what happened to you because I don’t. We were kept isolated, the only thing we knew was what went on in the city. I know Barry kept you as a pet, and what I know about Bunny, uh, sorry I mean Linda, I can imagine. Ray doesn’t know. The only reason I know is because Killer Frost took an interest in me.” She raised her hand to stop whatever he was about to say.

“Everything that happened I was fine with. She offered the position of pet, but I turned her down, and she was fine with that. We were both okay to just roll around in the hay for a bit.” Sara shook her head. “I wish I could’ve gotten you out, Leonard. Gideon healed any damage, but I wanted to talk to you. She can remove the tattoos and close the piercings.” 

The panic must’ve shown clear on his face because Sara started rubbing soothing circles into the back of his hand. “I know, I know that’s why I stopped them. As I said, I don’t know what you went through exactly, but I do know what it’s like to be broken and remade. And then when you crawl out of the box you were remade into you never truly are back to normal. You take a bit of the box with you and you leave a little bit of yourself in the box. But you learn to be the best you, you can be despite the changes. We’re all here for you Leonard. I’m here for you.”

Leonard felt the tears roll down his cheeks and didn’t care to stop them. “How long was I?” he let the question trail off. 

“A year. We were down there a total of two years.” 

“A year, just a year.” He just shut his eyes.

It was only a year. He could survive a year, it was just a year. He could put this all behind him. He was Leonard, not Snowflake. It was just a year. 

But for experiences like that it was not just a year.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I told it would be dark. Next chapter is some recovery. I am going to try and be at least semi-realistic with this. There will be fall out and consequences to their actions.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Leave and kudos and a comment!


End file.
